Always A Blue Moon
by The Lion of Lannister
Summary: A song fic based off of the song titled "Always A Blue Moon" by Tom Wopat, read to find out!


_**Always a Blue Moon**_

_**Disclaimer: This is my first song fic, it is based upon the song by Tom Wopat called Always A Blue Moon. I do not own the characters of the Dukes nor do I own the song, this is for entertaiment purposes only...enjoy!**_

_**We used to watch the sunset farther to the ridge and hold each other's hand til dawn...**_

Luke Duke and Miss Candy Dix were quite a pair in Luke's years as a marine. When Luke was on leave just before the Vietnam war, he took his most precious, prized belonging with him back to Hazzard. Their fingers entwined like vines, the warm breeze blowing, the orange sky lighting the earth up by the cool blue pond's edge, Luke saw it as the perfect opportunity to ask the woman by his side to marry him as he had planned to do before they left the base. Luke had the courage and valor to be shipped over seas to run through jungles, dodging bullets and bombs, but couldn't bring himself to ask a simple question.

Stopping just before the ripples of the pond's edge, Luke let out a deep sigh, a contented sigh. Squeezing her hand lightly, he smiled at Candy, pointing to the setting sun in the sky. It was slowly sinking down behind the ridges of the green mountains. Returning the warm smile, as warm as the twilight air, Candy laid her head on his shoulder, both of them watching the sun set, not saying a word to ruin the perfect romantic evening.

_**The way the silver moon shined it's light upon her hair, was like an angel with her halo on...**_

His crystal blue eyes bore into her chocolate brown ones as he ran a calloused hand across her cheek, brushing a lock of golden blonde hair out of her eyes. In all his days of courting, no woman had a smile that could turn his heart into jello, a laugh as warm as the Georgia sun, eyes as brown as dark chocolate, and lips as soft as rose petals. The woman made him feel higher than a Georgia pine every time he was around her, and knowing that she was his, and soon to be his forever, made him thankful for what he had.

_**And when we said forever, we said it with our hearts and sealed it with a moon light kiss...**_

The woman made him feel higher than a Georgia pine every time he was around her, and knowing that she was his, and soon to be his forever, made him thankful for what he had. Candy felt the same way, she was in love and knew she wanted the brawny blue eyed marine to be her's and her's alone. As the cresent shaped moon hung high over head, a blanket of stars twinkling in the night, matching the twinkle in Luke's eyes, Candy stopped him turning him to face her. The two didn't need words to speak to each other, their eyes said it for them clearly. Relenting in, Luke's mouth pressed against her soft moist ones, his eyes drifting shut in the passion filled kiss.

_**They say the road of life can take a sudden turn, but I never expected this...**_

Luke's eyes grew wide as he read the letter that Candy had recieved from Nashville... they wanted her to come perform a showcase. His heart on the inside was breaking, shattering, like glass. He was overwhelmingly delighted with the fact that she was accepted, but crushed and saddened that he would have to let her go. The ring still rested in the bottom of his trunk, cob webs collecting on it.

Candy was leaving him. And there was no way on earth she could make him stay. He had to do his duty and fight for their freedom...while she was to go and sing her heart out for the very same country he defended.

"I don't expect you to stay around and wait for me to return Candy...there's the chance that I won't be returning..."

Luke nearly choked up, blinking the tears that stung the backs of his eyes. There was his world, his everything, something he had worked so hard to keep, gone. With her leaving, he didn't care if he got his head decapitated, his heart had already been ripped from his chest, he was empty without her.

"I know Luke, but..."

Was all Candy said, was all she could say before the tears sprang from her eyes in a cascading waterfall down her face. Burying herself within his chest, she clung to his shirt, tears staining it. Luke didn't care, it could be pouring the rain and both of them soaked from head to toe and he'd not care.

_**They say once in a blue moon, trouble comes to you, **_

_**but when she was by my side, I knew just what to do. **_

_**And since shes gone away, I sing a different tune, **_

_**and over my shoulder there's always a blue moon.**_

_**Over my shoulder there's always a blue moon.**_

Luke laid on his bunk, looking up at the Vietnamese sky. It was some how darker and more eerie than the one back home, he thought absentmindedly to himself. With a shudder, he rolled over, tears threatening to fall. The more he thought about her, the more his heart ached to be back home in her loving arms, her warm embraces. The war was slowly changing him, some of the sights he saw, he grimaced. Some of the things he was enduring, he felt sick and nauseated at times. Luke had to face it though, he had to make it through, maybe...just maybe, there was a chance he would see her again when...if...he returned home.

_**The world just keeps on turning no matter what you do,**_

_**I know ill never see her again. **_

_**Time wont stop to care about what your going through,**_

_**and i never could stop the rest.**_

Luke curled himself into a ball as the bamboo stick struck him harder. Bruises covered his aching body, dried blood mad his hair mat together in places. His eyes were as cold as the Irish sea itself. For what seemed an eternity, Luke was held P.O.W. at one of the camps there having been captured by a trap set up in the jungle. Words that weren't as foreign to him now as they were back home in the U.S., was being shouted at him, the stick striking him once more. His back bore lashes from whips and scars from the sticks. He was sure he would die here, no one ever to come to his rescue like he prayed for each restless night. It seemed that nothing mattered anymore.

_**They say once in a blue moon,**_

_**trouble comes to you,**_

_**but when she was by my side I knew just what to do.**_

_**And since shes gone away, I sing a different tune. **_

_**And over my shoulder there's always a blue moon.**_

_**Over my shoulder, there's always a blue moon. **_

_**Over my shoulder... there's always a blue moon.**_

Though Luke had been rescued from the prisoner's camp, he still felt solemn and gloom most of the time. He had relapses of the war, the blood and gory details he saw, he experienced. He could see flashes of bamboo striking him, the scars and cuts they left. The torture him and other Prisoners endured. But no torture, he thought, was as worse as the torture he had went through when he first left for Vietnam, when he left his Candy behind. Luke would swear to himself at times that he would have went through that war and the prisoner's camp a million times over if he knew it would bring his love back to him. Though, each night he took a walk to the pond, he reminisced of the times he and Candy shared there. Though, now the only thing that accompanied him was the blue moon, just over his shoulder.


End file.
